Saturday
by Jane K.P.M.C
Summary: Después de haber terminado con su relación, Seiya y Serena se volverán a encontrar en un momento poco habitual y es que el dolor, la culpa, el orgullo no les permite hablar, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, y con una pequeña sorpresa sabrán que su amor es más fuente que todo...u/a
1. Prólogo

Una pareja de jóvenes está en el penthouse del edificio más lujoso de todo Tokio, cualquiera pensaría que por ser una pareja de enamorados estarían felices y contentos disfrutando de su amor, ignorando el mundo exterior, que equivocados están los que piensan aquello...

-Responde Serena quien es aquél sujeto? y no me vengas con la estupidez de que es un amigo, no soy ningún estupido!!! -preguntaba un Seiya bastante molesto y celoso

-No es una estupidez como tu lo llamas y claro que es mi amigo, aunque no lo creas!!!-respondía una Serena bastante furiosa

-Claro ahora te haces la inocente y que el estupido de tu novio te crea, cres que soy imbecil!!!-responde más que furioso

-Además no tienes por que gritarme de esa manera, ya te lo explique o es que acaso no lo entiendes, es más estoy harta de esta situación, así que me voy y hablaremos cuando se te bajen estos estúpidos celos sin sentido -responde Serena un poco más relajada

-Ahora te quieres ir de aquí para irte con tu amante, soy tu novio merezco respeto-cuestionó Seiya

-Tú lo has dicho eres mi novio, no mi dueño, no soy un objeto, y el no es mi amante maldita sea tiene novia y esperan un bebé están a punto de casarse, acaso no me conoces?-responde Serena con un gran nudo en la garganta

-Creí conocerte pero ahora que ya no eres mi novia puedes irte con quien se te pege la gana, así que ahora largate y no me vuelvas a buscar!

-No me cres, ojala y cuando te des cuenta que te dejaste llevar por tus celos,yo te pueda perdonar, pero respeto tu desicion... -comienzan a rodar pequeñas lágrimas de aquellos ojos celestes que ahora están tristes

-Tu pequeña escena no hará que cambie de opinion, largo de una buena vez, increíble aún sigues rogando, que descarada!!! y pensar que aún te amo..que ciego...

no terminó la oración pues Serena le había dado una gran bofetada que incluso le dejo una marca en el rostro, pero lo que más le había dolido a ella fue ka desconfianza de parte de él

-No te permito que me sigas insultando, te amo pero tu no confías en mi y sin confianza no hay una relación que perdure...adiós Seiya ojala y cuando te arrepientas no sea demasiado tarde...

Y así Serena salió con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y un corazón roto en mil pedazos, mientras tanto Seiya se quedó parado en medio de la sala en estado de shok, Serena jamás le había dado ninguna bofetada y él jamás se había dejado llevar por los celos, estaba arrepentido por todo lo que le había dicho, pero el orgullo es demasiado grande y esto a veces trae problemas, y sin poder evitarlo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse supo que su corazón se fue con ella, entonces lloró como un niño pequeño abrazandose a sí mismo...


	2. capítulo uno

Saturday

Una tarde de Abril, cierta joven rubia caminaba por las calles de Tokio con dirección al centro comercial, pérdida en sus pensamientos, recordando a cierto joven de cabello azabache, cuando se percató de llegar a lo que debió ser el centro comercial grande fue su sorpresa al verse en la acera de aquel lujoso edificio donde vivió tantas cosas buenas y tantas otras malas, recordando como aquel día en que le pidió ser su novia...

Flashback *

_cierto día de junio para ser más exactos un 30 de junio, cumpleaños de Serena ella estaba emocionada pues Seiya in joven apuesto de cabello azabache largo atado en una coleta baja, con unos hipnóticos ojos azules cual zafiros, un cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa coqueta la había invitado a salir para celebrar su cumpleaños, llevaban seis meses saliendo y Serena ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, es más ya lo ama más que a su vida, lo único malo es no saber si Seiya sentirá lo mismo que ella..._

_Llegando la hora de la cita Seiya llega puntual a la casa de ella, se siente ligeramente nervioso, trae dos ramos de flores, rosas blancas para la señora Tsukino, y rosas rojas para Serena, para el señor Tsukino una botella de vino blanco, es la primera vez que entrará por la puerta de enfrente, a estado antes aquí pero solo en la habitación de la rubia, aún con esos nervios por fin logra tocar el timbre, a lo lejos se escuchan pasos y en un segundo la puerta se abre... _

_-Oh Seiya eres tú, adelante Serena no tarda en bajar -dice en con una sonrisa la sra Tsukino_

_-Buenas noches, gracias, este presente es para usted-dice Seiya más relajado_

_-Gracias, toma asiento iré a poner las flores en un jarrón, que caballeroso!!_

_-Buenas noches joven Kou -dice el sr Tsukino saliendo de la cocina_

_-Buenas noches Sr.Tsukino, un gusto volver a verlo, oh traje algo para brindar con ustedes por Sere_

_-Gracias, bueno te dejo un momento voy por las copas a la cocina en lo que baja mi hija..._

_El sr Tsukino entra a la cocina en busca de unas copas y cuando sale se queda en el marco de la puerta admirando a la bella mujer que está bajando por las escaleras.._

_Serena después de luchar contra sus nervios se decide a bajar y cuando lo ve ahí sentado de espaldas a.ella no hace más que.suspirar lleva un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata que lo hace ver irresistible y con el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas..._

_-Seiya..._

_En ese momento Seiya se levanta del sillón y voltea hacia las escaleras lo que ve lo deja con la boca abierta, impresionado, Serena lleva un vestido color perla que le llega a las rodillas, de encaje y con manga larga con escote circular en frente y abierto en la espalda, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones que le caen dándole un aire despreocupado maquillaje sutil, unos aretes discretos en firma de estrella y zapatillas altas del mismo color del vestido..._

_-Bom...bon...te ves preciosa..._

_-Que alago de tu parte, pero sería mejor si me ayudarás a llegar a la sala-contesta ella con una sonrisa_

_El sale del trance dónde está y.ayuda a Serena a llegar donde sus padres.._

_-Hija te ves preciosa!! -decía Kenji con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias padre-responde Sere_

_-Hija te dije que con ese vestido Seiya caería rendido!!!-Dijo Ikuko con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño_

_-Mamá!!!! -contesta Serena más que ruborizada_

_-Ikuko, Seiya, hija que les parece si pasamos a la sala para brindar??!!-Kenji sale en ayuda de su hija_

_-Por supuesto padre..._

_Así todos se dirigen a la sala para brindar por el cumpleaños de Serena, Seiya como todo un caballero ayudó a Serena e Ikuko a sentarse, mientras Kenji abría una botella de champán y ofreciendo una a cada uno..._

_-Yo quiero brindar por el cumpleaños de esta bella señorita, mi hija que día a día nos alegra nuestras vidas...-habló Kenji con emoción_

_-Yo brindó por una mujer hermosa, única como ella sola, que a sabido ganarse mi corazón con tan solo una sonrisa, brindó por ti bombón, por ti Serena Tsukino..._

_con estas emotivas palabras de Seiya brindan y la sorpresa de Seiya está por comenzar..._

_-Señores Tsukino, ha llegado el momento de irnos, yo cuidare de su bella hija -habló Seiya_

_-Está bien Seiya, confiamos en ti..._

_Así los jóvenes se despiden y se dirigen al auto de Seiya para ir hacia la cena que les espera..._

_Después de un corto camino llegan al lujoso edificio, donde Seiya ingresa al estacionamiento y después de bajar del auto se dirigen al elevador y tras pulsar el botón del último piso este comienza a moverse, haciendo varias paradas para los que también ingresan al edificio, cuando al fin llegan se encaminan hacia la puerta que está al final del pasillo y antes de ingresar Seiya detiene a Serena_

_-Bombón antes de entrar tienes que colocarte esto-le dice Seiya mostrándole un pequeño pañuelo en color negro_

_-Seiya sabes que...bueno no me gusta... -contesta Serena un poco avergonzada_

_-Vamos será solo un momento, de lo contrario no habrá sorpresa -repite Seiya haciendo un puchero_

_-Ufff!!-suspira-deacuerdo lo hago por ti y ese lindo puchero que no puedo decir que no.._

_-Que bien!! -con una linda sonrisa Seiya coloca el pañuelo cubriendo los ojos de ella e ingresando la llave en la cerradura abre la puerta y conduce a Sere hacia la terraza, donde al quitarle el pañuelo se encuentra con una mesa en el centro de la terraza con utensilios para dos personas velas en el centro y un lindo arreglo de rosas rojas y un camino adornado con pétalos de rosas blancas para llegar a la mesa, también hay muchos más arreglos florales que adornan el resto de la terraza con varias velas dándole un ambiente romántico más con un cielo estrellado y con una luna que brilla con mucha intensidad..._

_-Bombón pasamos a la mesa-dice.Seiya ofreciéndole su brazo a Serena para ir a la mesa_

_-Por supuesto caballero -contesta Serena con una sonrisa..._

_y así ambos caminan por el camino de pétalos, al llegar a la mesa Seiya le acomoda la silla para que se siente y después el tome su lugar__, así ambos jóvenes degustan de una exquisita cena y brindan con champán, también disfrutan de un delicioso postre, pastel de fresas, y entre risas y bromas llega el momento del obsequio, junto con este la música de fondo comienza a sonar..._

if i told you this was only gonna hurt

if i warned you that the fire's gonna burn

would you walk in? would you let me do it first?

do it all in the name of love 

would you let me lead you even when you're blind?

in the darkness, in the middle of the night

in the silence, when there's no one by your side

would you call in the name of love?

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love

in the name, name love

in the name, name love..

_-Bombón??-comienza Seiya_

_-Eh?!-voltea Serena al escuchar su nombre_

_-Quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas, por favor...es importante lo que te voy a decir...-decía Seiya un poco nervioso_

_-Está bien Seiya...te escucho!!-responde Sere un poco nerviosa_

_-Deacuerdo -suspira-desde el momento en que te vi en aquel parque__, supe que había sido amor a primera vista, suena loco pero es la verdad te miraba pasar hasta que un día por fin me anime a invitarte a salir, la recuerdas?-responde con un movimiento de cabeza -desde entonces cada vez que salíamos me gustabas más y ya no bastaba con mirarte de lejos, me gusta hacerte sonreír y cada día que pasa me fui enamorando de ti, no sólo de tu belleza, si no de tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tus virtudes, pero sobre todo amo tus defectos, porque? pues cualquiera puede ver tus virtudes, pero al mínimo error __tus defectos salen a flote, así que..._

if i told you we could bathe in all the lights

would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?

would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?

would you fall in the name of love?

when there's madness, when there's poison in your head

when the sadness leaves you broken in your bed

i will hold you in the depths of you despair and it's all in the name of love

-Serena Tsukino, mi bombón, quisieras ser la novia de este arrogante hombre, con una sonrisa encantadora, dueño del ego más grande del mundo, enamorado de la rubia hermosa que tengo frente a mi, que amo con todo mi corazón y te haría muy feliz? -Dijo Seiya sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul que tiene adentro un dije de una luna y una estrella de plata con pequeños y discretos diamantes, mostrando a una atónita Serena

-Bombón??? bombón???? responde dime algo...

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love

in the name, name love

in the name, name love

_-Se...Seiya...yo...jamás...pensé que me lo dirías, claro que aceptó, te amo, pensé que no sentías lo mismo -decía Serena al tiempo que abrazaba a Seiya y dejaba caer lágrimas de felicidad_

_-Vaya bombón, yo también pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mi,te amo...pero ahora permite que te coloque tu obsequio -le dijo Seiya al momento de levantarse y ayudando a Serena a hacer lo mismo... ella se colocó de espaldas y levantando su cabello, por su parte Seiya sacó el dije de la cajita y se la colocó a Serena al término le dio un sutil beso en el cuello de la rubia_

_-Te amo Seiya-decía la rubia al momento de dar vuelta y quedar frente a él_

_-Yo también te amo Serena-cuando término la frase se unieron en un tierno beso..._

i wanna testify

scream in the holy light

you bring me back to life

and it's all in the name of love

i wanna testify

scream in the holy light

you bring me back to life

and it's all in the name of love 

_al momento de separarse quedaron unidas sus frentes, y abrazados sabiendo entonces que lo que cada uno sentía es correspondido y es cuando miles de luces iluminan el cielo, dejando sorprendida a Serena y con una sonrisa a Seiya por lograr su cometido..._

_-Los fuegos artificiales son para celebrar tu cumpleaños y que oficialmente eres mi novia -dice Seiya con una amplia sonrisa_

_-Gracias Seiya, mi novio, que lindo suena, eres lo mejor de mi vida... -dice ella con una tierna sonrisa_

_-Te amo bombón_

_-Te amo Seiya_

_Y así la pareja continúa abrazada admirando los hermosos fuegos artificiales..._

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love, name of love

in the name of love

in the name, name love

in the name, name love

in the name of love

in the name, name love

in the name of love*

Fin Flashback *

Quedando en shok ante tales recuerdos, comenzó a llorar y nuevamente miles de recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos cual película, y lloró aún más soltando todo el dolor que llevaba días guardado, tomando entre sus manos aquel dije, las fuerzas la abandonaron y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, todo se volvió obscuro y no sintió más...

El amable portero del edificio, un hombre alto de cabello azabache y ojos color miel se dio cuenta de la situación de aquella rubia que tantas veces la había visto ingresar a este edificio y siempre regalando una sonrisa salió a prisa justo a tiempo antes de que terminara en la acera, tomándola y cargandola en sus brazos llevándola dentro del edificio, la condujo a un cuarto y la recostó sobre la cama, salió en busca del botiquín de emergencias, regresando dónde la rubia y colocando un poco de alcohol sobre un pedazo de algodón acercandolo a la nariz de ella, comenzando a moverse, la rubia sintiendo la suavidad de la cama abrió los ojos y sobresaltandose no reconoció el lugar donde se encuentra, tras varios minutos recuerda al hombre frente a él y donde se encuentra que vuelve a romper en llanto abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en ella, el hombre se limitó a salir dejándola sola para que se desahogara, después de un tiempo prudente ingreso nuevamente a la habitación encontrandola profundamente dormida, solo arropandola con varias mantas que estaban a su alcance y saliendo nuevamente dejando la puerta abierta y sentándose en un cómodo sillón

a la espera de que la rubia despierte y necesite algo...

En el último piso de aquel edificio, en el penthouse un joven de cabello azabache y ojos cual zafiros se encuentra sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel en color negro frente a un enorme ventanal con una preciosa vista a la Torre de Tokio y el resto de la ciudad, escuchando una pieza de música clásica de Mozart se queda admirando la vista, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que van dirigidos a una rubia de ojos azules dando paso a miles de recuerdos que pasaron juntos, varios felices y uno muy doloroso, su ruptura, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y apretando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que llegue el recuerdo, al abrir los ojos siente la cara húmeda dándose cuenta que se encuentra llorando, preguntándose si terminar con ella fue lo mejor o es que acaso se dejó llevar por los celos y de un momento a otro su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como hacia un tiempo no lo hacía solo cuando ella se encontraba cerca... ella... levantándose del sillón salió hacia la terraza y asomandose a la calle, la vio ahí tan linda como siempre y una sensación que estaba oculta volvió a flote llenando de calidez nuevamente su corazón, sonrió y el brillo volvió a sus ojos cristalizandose al instante cuando la vio mal no dudo en regresar dentro del penthouse dejando su ipod en la mesa tomando sus llaves y su celular apresurandose a salir, un dolor se alojó en su corazón y un sentimiento de culpa también, llegó a las puertas del elevador justo antes de que estas se cerraran, los minutos en el elevador se le hicieron eternos la preocupación crecía más y más en su interior, luego de que las puertas se abrieran salió corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio esperando encontrarla, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más pero al llegar no la encontró y la desesperación se apoderó de el, su única opción era preguntarle al portero dirigiéndose a la recepción su desesperación aumento al no encontrarlo su única esperanza era encontrarlo en el cuarto de servicio, así que se dirigió hacia allá camino por un largo pasillo que se dirige a la bodega a unos cuantos metros lo vio sentado cómodamente en un sillón con los ojos cerrados aquello lo extraño, acercándose a él se dio cuenta de que la puerta de aquel cuarto estaba abierta y su corazón volvió a acelerarse con paso seguro llegó hasta ahí, colocando la mano en su hombro asustando al portero haciéndolo sobresaltar por su parte Seiya solo le sonrió en gesto de comprensión

-Disculpa Tadashi no quise asustarlo -se excusa Seiya

-No se preocupe joven Kou, en que puedo ayudarle?-responde Tadashi ya repuesto

-Pues... vera... eto..este...como decirlo -Seiya no puede completar la frase está nervioso y con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Oh ya entiendo!!! -contesta Tadashi con una sonrisa

\- A que te refieres? -pregunta sin entender -Ya se lo que buscas, sigueme y no hagas ruido está dormida!!! -responde Tadashi

-Dormida??-pregunta el joven sin entender ni recibir respuesta sigue a Tadashi que ya se dirige al cuarto...

Al llegar dentro Tadashi enciende la luz y la ve recostada en la cama, dormida parece un ángel...

-Como sabias que la buscaba a ella, Tadashi? -pregunta un sorprendido Seiya

-Te conozco Seiya es la única persona que de verdad te interesa y a la cual sigues amando, tantas veces la vi sonreír a tu lado, ya me era normal verla venir a verte, eran una hermosa pareja, la vi cuando llegó y se sorprendió al verse frente al edificio, su semblante es de tristeza, la vi llorar y cuando se desmayo no dude en ayudarla, de no ser por mi hubiera sufrido un fuerte golpe...-respondió Tadashi

-Como se encuentra? Aún no ha despertado? -preguntó a Tadashi sin dejar de mirarla

-Despertó hace aproximadamente quince minutos, tiene un semblante de tristeza y dolor, cuando despertó volvió a llorar yo solo la deje que se desahogara, cuando dejé de escuchar sus sollozos ingresé y la encontré profundamente dormida así que la arrope y esperé afuera para cuando despertará por si le llegase a ofrecer algo...-contesta Tadashi

-Gracias por cuidarla Tadashi no sabes el alivio que siento ahora, pues cuando la vi desvanecerse sentí que el alma se me iba y me asuste-dijo Seiya

-Aún la amas de eso no hay duda, no se que les sucedió pero necesitan hablar y aclarar su situación, inténtalo, hace días que no te veo sonreír, además tiene algo más un brillo en la mirada no se lo que pueda ser, suerte!!-dice Tadashi

-Claro te prometo hablar con ella cuando despierte, si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme aquí para cuidarla-dice Seiya en un tono de súplica

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarme, deacuerdo? -responde Tadashi

-Muy bien y si alguien llegará a buscarme diles que no me encuentro, no quiero alejarme de su lado-

-Será cómo tu lo prefieras, me retiro -dijo Tadashi saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras el

-Gracias Tadashi no se que haría sin ti- dijo Seiya y soltó un suspiro

Tomando una silla y sentándose en ella junto a la cama dónde la rubia descansaba, admirandola sintiéndose culpable por su estado, pero a la vez feliz por tenerla otra vez junto a él, acelerandose el corazón y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, le acarició la mejilla y beso su frente tomando sus manos entre las suyas y cantandole una pequeña canción...

te he echado de menos

todo este tiempo

he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar

te he echado de menos

he soñado el momento

de verte aquí a mi lado

dejandote llevar... *

No supo en que momento se quedó profundamente dormido, con la cabeza sobre la cama donde descansa Serena sin soltar sus manos con una amplia sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, al igual en el rostro de Serena tal parece que sintió el contacto con Seiya y ahora duerme con una amplia y tierna sonrisa...

n/a:

*canción In the name of love /Martin Garrix Bebe Rexha

*canción Te he echado de menos /Pablo Alboran

Personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi solo se utilizan aquí por entretenimiento

La historia aquí presente es de mi autoria cualquier parecido con la realidad o cualquier otra situación es mera coincidencia

*Nota: será una historia corta a lo mucho tres o cuatro capítulos *

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo... Besitos

atte

Nennita Salinazz


	3. capítulo dos

Saturday

Sueño de Seiya/Pov Seiya *

Despierto sobresaltado pensando en que Serena acababa de despertar y valla la sorpresa que me llevó al darme cuenta que me encuentro frente a un lujoso edificio pero tal parece que ninguna de las personas que entran o salen de aquel edificio se dan cuenta de mi presencia vaya ni siquiera las personas de mi alrededor, esto me parece raro... De pronto escuchó el sonido de un motor detenerse detrás mio y a un hombre bajar de aquel hermoso auto color rojo que pensándolo bien tiene cierta similitud con mi auto pero mis ojos se encuentran con algo que no sabía podía suceder? me encuentro frente a mi mismo? ese soy yo? de verdad? ingreso al edificio detrás de mí yo...que raro...observando detenidamente todos sus rasgos y reconociendome en ellos no hay la menor duda soy yo, bueno más maduro, pero no hay duda...camina hacia el elevador saludando a todos a su paso al llegar frente a él pulsa el botón para subir y se abren las puertas ingresando ambos pulsando el botón del último piso que es donde se supone que vivo, el camino es algo aburrido haciendo varias paradas para que algunas personas ingresen y al llegar al último piso bajamos solo nosotros, bueno en realidad sólo el, lo sigo por un pasillo notando que este piso solo alberga un departamento bastante amplio debe ser un penthouse o algo por el estilo llegando frente a una puerta de donde el (o yo) saca un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta e ingresar a tan lujoso departamento con una gran sonrisa, obviamente entrando detrás de él...

-Seiya eres tú?? -pregunta Serena saliendo de una habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con sumo cuidado

-"Me impresiona la imagen de Serena frente a mi, no puedo evitar un sonrojo en mi rostro y quedar sin palabras "

-Claro bombón?... O esperabas a alguien más?-dice mi yo acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Mmm pues a mi hermana, no es obvio?, tu la llamaste para que cuidará de los gemelos, no me digas que lo olvidaste?-dijo ella al separarse de él

-Yo??...Ohh es cierto lo olvide!!!... pero con una esposa tan hermosa no pienso con claridad! -dice con una sonrisa

-"Que lindo soy padre de gemelos... esperen...gemelos!!!!... ahhhhhhh!!!!.

-Ay amor y según la despistada soy yo-dice ella con una tierna sonrisa

-Bueno bombón mejor por que no me das una bienvenida como la merezco?

-Ohh!! pues bien señor Kou venga para acá...

Y así Serena atrapa los labios de Seiya en un apasionado beso rodeando con ambas manos el cuello de él y él rodeando la cintura de ella dejándose envolver por la pasión del momento y aprisionandola más a su cuerpo el beso se vuelve más intenso hasta que...

Timbre de la puerta*

Sere comienza a bajar la intensidad del beso y en eso Seiya la vuelve a besar para evitar que se aleje y ella se pierde entre los besos de él... y ahí otra vez el timbre

Timbre de la puerta*

Timbre de la puerta*

Sin más opción comienza a bajar la intensidad del beso terminando en sutiles roces y luchando por recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones pero continuando abrazados...

-Rayos se nota que es tu hermana-opina Seiya con una linda sonrisa

-Oye que quieres decir con eso!!!-responde con fingida molestia

-Nada bombón, nada!!-responde el dándole un beso fugaz

-Bueno ve a abrir la puerta y limpiate el labial que quedó, no querrás que nos descubra,cierto?-responde alejándose

-A tus ordenes bombón!-responde con una sonrisa tomando una servilleta y limpiandose los labios acercándose a abrir la puerta...

-"Bombón tiene una Hermana?? hermana!?!...que raro y confuso es esto.."

-Hola buenas noches Mi...Haruka??? que haces aquí? y Mina dónde está??-pregunta realmente sorprendido

-Kou buenas noches, si adelante puedes pasar y Mina me llamo que no vendría así que aquí me tienes!-responde Haruka con una sonrisa

-Ohh! lo siento adelante pasa- responde un poco apenado cerrando la puerta

-Gracias y Serena??

-Está en la habitación terminado de arreglarse y los gemelos duermen en su habitación..

-En lo que termina me sentare aquí, no te molesta, cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, ponte cómodo

-Amor ya llegó Mina se nos hace tarde!??-pregunta Serena acercándose a la sala

-Hola preciosa!!! -saluda Haruka con una encantadora sonrisa

-Haru!!! -responde Serena acercándose a abrazar a Haruka

-Es un gusto pero ya habrá tiempo para platicar y si no se dan prisa perderán la reservacion

-Tienes razón Haru!!! nos vemos pero podrás con ellos? se parecen a su padre!!

-Igual de molestos

-Oigan no hablen de mi cómo si no estuviera!!

-Relajate, más tarde vendrá Mich a ayudarme..

-Bueno si es así nos vemos mañana Haru!!

-Adios preciosa y Kou cuidala!!

-Con mi vida!!!

-"Tengo un sueño muy raro y un presentimiento tengo que seguirlos "

Así es como la pareja sale del penthouse tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al elevador para ir al estacionamiento seguidos de cerca por Seiya que está muy preocupado pues el presentimiento no lo deja respirar, al llegar al último piso continúan tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al auto un precioso deportivo rojo antes de llegar un sujeto se acerca por la espalda de Serena tomándola de la cintura separandola abruptamente de Seiya

-Que_ demonios... oye sueltame... Seiya!!!-grita Serena asustada__-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!!...__al famoso Seiya Kou y a su bella esposa Serena Kou... -dice aquel sujeto mirando de reojo a Serena__-Quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres y suelta a mi esposa o no respondo-dice Seiya mientras se va acercando lentamente__-Ni un paso más o si no tu linda esposa lo pagará... no entiendo como alguien como ella se pudo haber fijado en alguien tú..__-Eso no te incumbe...ahora dime quien demonios te envío!!__-Relajate solo vengo a cumplir una simple tarea, vengo por tu linda esposa y como ya la tengo me iré y espere noticias mías..__-No voy a permitir que te la lleves...__En ese instante en el que ambos discuten Serena logra safarze del agarre de su atacante y este al percatarse se dispone a sacar su arma disparando en la dirección de Seiya, él solo cierra los ojos esperando el final sabiendo que Serena está a salvo pero lo que no imagino fue que ella se interpusiera para salvarlo recibiendo cinco impactos de __bala, uno en el brazo izquierdo, otro en la pierna derecha y uno en el abdomen, por otro lado Seiya recibió uno en el hombro derecho y el otro impacto en la pared del estacionamiento..._

_-Bueno tal parece que mi tarea está cumplida, nos encontraremos después Seiya, mi jefe te manda saludos y sus más sinceras condolencias!!! -cuando término de decir esto el sujeto estalló en carcajadas burlonas dándose media vuelta para marcharse haciendo que Seiya enfureciera e importandole poco el dolor camino a grandes zancadas hacia el quitándole el arma y dándole dos disparos en ambas piernas haciéndolo caer y soltando alaridos llenos de dolor..._

_-Tendría que matarte, pero se que a ella no le agradaría verme manchar mis manos con sangre de un sujeto tan miserable como tú, deberías agradecer, y alegrate hiciste un gran trabajo acabas de darme dónde más me duele, con el amor de mi vida... -sin más importandole poco que aquel sujeto lo mirara rompió en llanto soltando todo el dolor que en ese momento carcome su alma y su corazón, gritando el nombre de su amada..._

_-Serenaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Se...sei...Seiya... -un débil llamado salió de los labios de la rubia pero logrando llegar a los oídos del destrozado pelinegro -Serena?...serena!!-salió de los labios de Seiya corriendo en dirección a ella con una sonrisa de esperanza, cuando llegó su sonrisa se esfumó e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar al verla en un gran charco de sangre_

_-Amor...escuchame...por favor...yo-Serena logró decir estas palabras antes de toser y quejarse por el dolor_

_-No hables amor, todo estará bien, saldremos de esta,si?-decía Seiya con ojos cristalinos tomando la mano de su amada entre las suyas_

_-Seiya...no olvides... que yo..te...amo!! -Serena dijo con un poco de dificultad y después tosio sangre alarmando a Seiya_

_-Yo también te amo pero bombón no hagas esfuerzos, todo estará bien!! -decía Seiya tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo_

_-Seiya escucha por favor...-dijo Serena derramando un par de lágrimas_

_-No!! me niego... no quiero, no después de todo...no voy a permitir que me dejes...no ahora... -sentenció Seiya e inmediatamente llamo a su penthouse..._

**Bip Bip Bip Bip**

_Diga quien habla? -contestó Haruka del otro lado_

_-Haruka soy yo...ayuda... Serena... ella...ayuda!!!-decía Seiya tratando de darle el mensaje a Haruka_

_-Tranquilo, respira y dime que sucede? -dijo el sonando preocupado_

_-No lo sé un sujeto vino de parte de no se quien para darme un mensaje, discutimos venía por ella y de pronto disparo, hirio a Serena, ayuda está sangrando, no se que hacer!!!_

_-Calma tienes que hacer presión en la herida, retenla, haz que se quede con nosotros y que paso con el sujeto? -hablaba calmadamente para tranquilizarse el mismo y también a él_

_-Está tumbado en el suelo sangrando y hablando por teléfono -responde Seiya un tanto inquieto_

_-Bueno haz lo que te dije, yo llamaré a las ambulancias y a la policía- dicho esto colgó e inmediatamente llamo una ambulancia y a la policía_

**Bip Bip Bip Bip**

_-Gracias Haruka, no se que haría sin tu ayuda -Seiya soltó un suspiro y quitándose el saco hizo presión en el abdomen de Serena_

_-Seiya... no tengo mucho tiempo... -hablaba Serena derramando lágrimas_

_-Por favor bombón aguanta la ayuda ya viene, saldrás bien, te necesitamos - decía Seiya con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla_

_-Seiya eres el amor de mi vida... Te amo y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no me arrepiento de nada por que gracias a las decisiones que tome logre la felicidad a tu lado...-decía casi en un susurro acariciando la mejilla de Seiya limpiando sus lágrimas_

_-Yo también te amo y por eso tienes que luchar, los gemelos te necesitan, yo te necesito y no imagino una vida sin ti-decía Seiya derramando más lágrimas_

_Los sonidos de las ambulancias y las patrullas de policía interrumpieron a Serena, quienes tan pronto se detuvieron bajaron e inmediatamente corrieron hacia Serena quien dando su último aliento se despidió de Seiya..._

_-Cuida a los gemelos y recuerda que siempre te amaré, puedes darme un beso? -pregunto ella_

_-Te amo Serena incluso más allá de esta vida-respondió Seiya y con todo el dolor de su corazón beso a Serena con todo el amor del mundo con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y Serena con un suspiro dio por terminada su vida pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro..._

_Los paramedicos cuando llegaron alejaron a Seiya checando sus signos vitales y el latir de su corazón, moviendo la cabeza sin esperanza para el, había muerto... quedando en shok sin dejar de llorar, abrazando a su esposa gritando con todo el dolor que lo embargaba en ese momento_

_-Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

_un desgarrador grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar..._

_-Hora del deceso 21:30 horas del día 29 de mayo del presente año -dijo uno de los paramedicos que atendió a Serena haciendo una revisión a Seiya notando la herida en su hombro_

_-Señor tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para extraer la bala alojada en su hombro -dijo el paramedico más joven_

_-No puedo ir, hay asuntos que debo resolver -respondió sin moverse de su lugar_

_-Llevenselo yo me haré cargo de todo aquí-respondió Haruka llegando al lado del pelinegro_

_-Tienes que salir adelante hay personas que dependen de ti, hazlo por ellos, se lo prometiste-dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pelinegro que permanecía en el suelo_

_-"Todo paso tan rápido, tengo que averiguar quien hizo esto" Así que me dirijo hacia dónde está Serena dándole un beso en la frente y después a grandes zancadas me dirijo hacia dónde atienden al atacante a quien lo subían en una camilla dentro de la ambulancia con una sonrisa sinica en el rostro_

_-"Maldito, pagarás por esto" notando de inmediato que los demás tienen la misma sonrisa así que sin dudar subo a la camioneta y escuchó toda su charla_

_-Los jefes se pondrán contentos, tu trabajo lo haz echo perfecto, bueno con una ligera variable - dice un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos cafés_

_-Lástima que ya no podrás hacer ciertas "cosas"-decía otro con una sonrisa burlona de rubia cabellera y ojos azules_

_-Pero no tengo de que preocuparme_, _recibiré mi págo y asunto arreglado- dijo el atacante de ojos azules y cabello azabache restándole importancia, tomando en seguida su celular y llamando a sus jefes para reportarse_

**Bip Bip Bip Bip**

_-Dime Chiba -una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea_

_-Señor Kou el trabajo está echo - responde Chiba_

_-Pasa mañana al lugar de siempre por tu pago-habló aquel hombre_

_-Me temo que no será posible, hubo un inconveniente voy rumbo al hospital estoy herido-dijo Chiba un tanto asustado_

_-Eres un estúpido, más te vale que no... quien viene contigo? -responde el hombre irritado_

_-Furuhuata y Kumada, de chófer a Hino y Mizuno _-_explicó Chiba_

_-Bien -dijo aquel hombre sin más colgó_

**Bip Bip Bip Bip**

_-Que ocurrió? - preguntaron sus compañeros_

_-Estoy en problemas -dijo y los tres agacharon la cabeza_

_-"Todos ustedes pagarán lo que hicieron, no saben dónde se han metido" digo y veo como los sujetos miran hacia todos lados, asustados..._

_-"Han pasado varios días, mi yo se recuperó del disparo con gran satisfacción, el día del funeral vinieron personas de todos lados incluyendo a Diamante y Zafiro Black Moon, parientes lejanos de ella,su primo Haruka y su esposa Mina, mis hermanos Yaten y Taiki Kou junto a sus esposas, varios amigos nuestros, conocidos, gente de confianza y personas que apreciaron a Serena y por supuesto mis padres y los de ella y yo con los gemelos, fue emotivo y doloroso y ese día como si el cielo supiera la pena por la que pasamos comenzó a llover, fue cruel ver como los gemelos arrojaban una rosa blanca a la tumba de su madre , me parte el corazón de sólo recordar"_

-_"Después del entierro Seiya llevó a los gemelos a casa de los padres de Serena para cuidarlos, esta devastado y no está en condiciones de cuidar de sus gemelos..._

_-Serena, bombón te extraño y lloró sin descanso_

_Te quiero_

_lo digo como un lamento_

_como un quejido que el viento_

_se lleva por donde quiera_

_te quiero_

_que pena haberte perdido_

_como quien pierde una estrella_

_que se le va al infinito_

_ay ay ay ay_

_quiero que se oiga mi llanto_

_como me dolió perderte_

_después de quererte tanto_

_ay después de quererla tanto_

_Diosito dame consuelo_

_para sacarme de adentro_

_esto que me esta matando_

_ay ay ay_

_-Serena te amo y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, te amo!!!_

_te quiero_

_lo digo como un lamento_

_como un quejido que el viento_

_se lleva por donde quiera_

_te quiero_

_que pena haberte perdido_

_como quien pierde una estrella_

_que se le va al infinito_

_ay ay ay ay_

_quiero que se oiga mi llanto_

_como me dolió perderte_

_después de quererte tanto_

_ay después de quererla tanto_

_Diosito dame consuelo_

_para sacarme de adentro_

_esto que me esta matando_

_ay ay ay ay_

_te quiero *_

_-"Me quede junto a él y llore por que de verdad duele y mucho, tomó cuanta botella de alcohol tenía, días después se baño, rasuro y volvió el hombre que se encerró por días en ese penthouse, lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos y todos junto a ella, fue por sus hijos con el firme propósito de cumplir la promesa de su bombón "_

_-"Meses después la investigación llegó al final, encontraron y detuvieron a todos los implicados, el autor mi hermano Taiki, por quedarme con Serena, por amarla y ser correspondiente, también sus cómplices cayeron, Andrew Furuhuata, Nicolás Kumada, Reí Hino, Ami Mizuno y Darién Chiba, acusados de homicidio y varios cargos extras como narcotrafico, tráfico de influencias, secuestros, asesinatos,etc... así que pasarán una larga temporada en prisión, su esposa Setsuna y su hija Hotaru quedaron casi en bancarrota, pero lograron salir adelante, ahora están tratando de ayudar a mi yo a superar su pérdida, sera difícil pero se que lo hará"_

_-"Ya a pasado un año de aquel fatídico día y tal parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad, Haruka y Mina esperan a su primer bebé, están muy emocionados diciéndole a Seiya será el padrino, mi hermano Yaten y su esposa Michiru esperan a gemelos, esta que no cabe de la emoción y también diciéndole a Seiya será el padrino de ambos, fue gracioso ver su cara, Setsuna también le pidió a Seiya ser su padrino de bodas, después de obtener el divorcio, decidió casarse con Soichii Tomoe, Hotaru ingreso a secundaria con unas excelentes notas, la mejor de su generación y Seiya regalandole un viaje a París, los gemelos crecen cada día más y tienen todo el carácter de Serena, sus gestos, ya caminan y son un tornado, llenando de alegría el penthouse justo ayer cumplieron tres años, su primera palabra de ambos fue mamá y la segunda Serena, lloró de emoción al igual que todos, los padres de Serena, Ikuko y Kengi ayudan a Seiya de vez en cuando con los gemelos al igual que mis padres, Seiya salió adelante por los gemelos y por el mismo, cuida a sus hijos con devoción y mucho amor, trabaja desde casa los días que nadie puede ayudarlo con los niños y desde hace un mes sale con una mujer de nombre Lita Kino, le está ayudando a sanar su corazón y ama a los niños como si fueran suyos_, justo ahora irá al cementerio y visitar a Serena, sabe que para avanzar tiene que dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar, vamos en el auto llevando un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y una sola rosa roja, al llegar se estaciona y nos dirigimos a su lugar de descanso...

_-Hola bombón justo como lo prometi aquel día e cuidado de nuestros hijos están creciendo muy rápido y tienen todo tu carácter y personalidad, han pasado tantas cosas pero te extraño como no tienes idea... _

_pueden pasar tres mil años_

_puedes besar otros labios_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_puedo morirme mañana_

_puede secarse mi alma_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_pueden borrar mi memoria_

_pueden robarme tu historia_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_como olvidar tu sonrisa_

_como olvidar tu mirada_

_como olvidar que rezaba_

_para que no te marcharas_

_como olvidar tus locuras nonooo_

_como olvidar que volabas_

_como olvidar que aún te quiero_

_mas que a vivir, más que a nada..._

_-Bombón me es muy difícil aún estar aquí, estoy tratando de aprender a vivir sin ti, duele y mucho, pero no puedo seguir atado al pasado, te amo y no amaré jamás a nadie como a ti, nuestra historia fue especial y cada recuerdo lo atesoro como nunca, me diste el mejor regalo que es ser padre y cada hermoso niño tiene una parte tuya que me hace sonreír..._

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_puedes besar otros labios_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_puedes echarme de tu vida_

_puedes negar que me querías_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_como olvidar tu sonrisa_

_como olvidar tu mirada_

_como olvidar que rezaba_

_para que no te marcharas_

_como olvidar tus locuras nonooo_

_como olvidar que volabas_

_como olvidar que aún te quiero_

_mas que a vivir, más que a nada..._

_-Bombón hace tiempo conocí a una linda mujer, tenemos cosas en común y me a ayudado mucho, no te voy a negar que me gusta y me atrae, quiero ser feliz y se que dónde quiera que estés deseas lo mismo y nos cuidaras a los tres, dame una señal que hago lo correcto para avanzar, siempre estarás en mi corazón y nos encontraremos para volver a vivir nuestra historia de amor...- dijo Seiya y se rompió a llorar, sacando todo el dolor acumulado en todo este tiempo..._

_pueden pasar tres mil años_

_puedes besar otros labios_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca te olvidaré_

_pero nunca te olvidaré_

_sabes que nunca (sabes que nunca...)_

_-Seiya...-dijo una luz frente a él haciéndolo leva la mirada_

_-Serena??!! -dijo Seiya sorprendido y volvió a llorar_

_-Amor mío no llores he visto la devoción y el amor con el que cuidas a mis niños, también te he visto sufrir y se me parte el corazón, te amo y quiero que seas feliz y si es con esa persona la que hará que vuelvas a sonreír estaré más que feliz, yo también te extraño y nuestra historia de amor fue la mejor, se fuerte, sal adelante y vive feliz, nos encontraremos y desde donde yo me encuentro siempre los cuidare, al amor de mi vida y a los gemelos fruto del gran amor que nos tenemos... avanza, se feliz y te amaré eternamente... -dijo Serena con una sonrisa_

_-Serena yo también te amo y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, nunca te olvidaré..._

_Nunca te olvidareeeee_

_-"Vi todo de lejos y me llena de dolor pero de aquí en adelante Seiya avanzará y será feliz, veo como acomoda las rosas y lanza un suspiro de felicidad, ha vuelto a sonreír y esto me alegra infinitamente el corazón... "_

_-"Tu no deberías seguir aqui"-una voz femenina me hace voltear_

_-"Serena, bombón "-digo sin pensar y ella sonríe_

_-"Seiya tu lugar no es este y me temo que si no regresas, habrá una yo devastada"_

_-"Bombón no se como hacerlo, llevó un año aquí y que no se a cuanto equivale dónde estoy yo"_

_-"Yo te ayudare y gracias por cuidar de mis amores"-diciendo esto me dio un beso en los labios e inmediatamente cerré mis ojos y cuando desperté volví a la habitación de mi edificio, seguía tomando la mano de Serena entre las mías y soltandola suavemente y tras besar su frente me levantó de la silla, me duele la espalda por la posición en la que me encontraba, pero nada se compara con la dicha de tener a Serena cerca y viva, ya viví perderla y no quiero ni imagino verla morir, y con todo el amor de tenerla me quito los zapatos y me recuesto detrás de ella abrazandola y teniendo la dicha de tenerla cerca vuelvo a dormir..._

N/A:

Canción Cómo Quien Pierde Una Estrella de Alejandro Fernández*

Canción Nunca Te Olvidaré de Enrique Iglesias*

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es totalmente de mi autoria y son utilizados por entretenimiento

Aquí un capítulo más una disculpa por la demora en actualizar, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...

Besitos Bipolares

Atte: Nennita Salinazz


	4. capítulo tres

Saturday

Pov Serena/Sueño de Serena

He despertado en un lugar conocido pero puede parecer que siga dormida, tengo la sensación de ya haber estado aquí pero sinceramente no puedo recordar con claridad todo es muy confuso...

Siento el contacto de alguien una grata sensación de calidez que me hace sonreír, descubriendo que estoy en el parque cerca de mi casa y el contacto anterior es que voy de la mano con un par de gemelas de cabello azabache y ojos azules como los míos, es raro y de pronto veo acercarse a Seiya con una gran sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se agite y quiera salir de mi pecho, poco a poco se aproxima más y no puedo evitar una sonrisa al llegar frente a mi y saludar a las gemelas...

-Hola princesas como se portaron con Serena??

-Muy bien papi!! -contestan ambas con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de él

-Me parece bien, Serena gracias por cuidar de ellas ya te puedes retirar, yo me encargo de ellas ya que iremos a comer con su madre, pasa con Kino para darte el pago de esta quincena -dice sin soltar a las niñas

-De...deacuerdo...Sei...señor Kou-digo con una fingida sonrisa y con las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos..

-Niñas despidanse-les dice y ellas obedecen

-Adiós Sere, nos vemos mañana -dice Keiko con una sonrisa

-Cuidate mucho Sere nos encontramos mañana -dice Emiko igual de sonriente

-Cuídense mucho y portense bien pequeñas y nos vemos mañana -les digo a ambas con una sonrisa y las abrazo y depósito un beso en la frente de cada una

-Niñas vayan a la camioneta con Kevin y me esperan ahí hay algo que debo hablar con Serena, si?-dirigiéndose a las pequeñas

-Está bien papi y hasta pronto Sere -dicen ellas y se alejan en dirección de Kevin

-Serena hay algo que debo decirte, podemos sentarnos en aquella banca? -me pregunta y yo accedo con un asentimiento de cabeza, al llegar me hace que lo mire y me toma ambas manos

-Dime Seiya que es lo que tienes que decirme?-indagó con miedo a lo que va a decirme

-Siempre me ha gustado como suena mi nnombre de tus labios-me dice con una ligera sonrisa

-Perdón por mi imprudencia, Señor Kou que necesita decirme?-ay Sere es tu jefe

-Está bien, mi esposa y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a Londres, en realidad nos vamos mañana por la tarde ya todo está listo, así que hoy fue tu último día de trabajo, mañana es solo para despedirse de las gemelas...Lo siento Serena, es lo mejor y todo esto tiene que terminar no puedo seguir así, se que ellas son tu vida pero tu decisión no sólo les afectó a ellas yo también sufro y no es justo para Hotaru, ellas siempre serán tus hijas y yo siempre te voy a amar, pero ha llegado el momento de pasar página... -me dice con los ojos cristalizados

-Y-yo...también siempre te voy a amar y perdoname por mis errores y ahora se que mereces ser feliz así sea lejos de mi lado...comprendo que amar es desear la felicidad de la otra persona aunque sea en brazos de alguien más... entiendo y espero me permitas seguir en contacto con ellas aunque sea una vez al mes... por favor Seiya... -le digo y unas abundantes lágrimas ya resbalan por mis mejillas

-Serena está bien... pero no me gusta verte llorar... yo...-me dice y tiene la intención de abrazarme pero si lo dejo acercar me dolera mucho

-si es todo lo que me quería decir Señor Kou, entonces ya me puedo retirar, por cierto a que hora se van al aeropuerto para despedir a las niñas? -le digo tratando de ser profesional aunque me parta el corazón que se vallan

-La espero en la Mansión a las 10:00 hrs para acompañar a las gemelas y pasar un buen momento con ellas -me dice pero en un tono de duda como si esperará una negativa mía

-Muy bien Señor Kou si eso es todo, yo me retiro para ir con Kevin por mi cheque, disfrute su día, con su permiso -le digo e inmediatamente me levanto para ir donde Kevin me espera con Lita y así evitar la tristeza que me invade y frenar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir

-Bombón...-me dice y yo al instante me paralizó tenía años que no escuchaba aquel apodo lleno de amor y las barreras que había forjado caen, dejándome vulnerable y con un llanto que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo salir

-No Seiya, no... te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a llamarme así, crees que no me duele? crees que no siento tu dolor? piensas que fue fácil para mi dejarte a ti junto a las gemelas? perdón por haberte lastimado con mis palabras, con mis actos y mis mentiras, supongo que debí hacerle caso a mi madre y abandonar todo para irme contigo, pero mi razón le ganó al corazón y ahora sufro las consecuencias, te diré el por qué de mi decisión... -doy un largo suspiro y regreso a la banca

-Serena perdón no quise... -lo interrumpo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que no siga hablando

-Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y saber que siempre estaríamos juntos por que nos amabamos brinque de alegría, fui la mujer más feliz y cuando te lo dije aumento más esa felicidad, cuando les conté a los demás hubo personas que no se alegraron con tal noticia pero con tanta felicidad la verdad no le tome importancia, una mañana hablaron de mi trabajo diciendo que debía presentarme pues el sujeto que había detenido junto a mi equipo quería hablar conmigo, te avise y al día siguiente fui al trabajo, inmediatamente me pasaron a la sala de interrogación dónde yo llevaría a cabo el interrogatorio junto a mi colega Tenoh, horas después y tras haberle sacado toda la información y firmar la declaración y refugiarlo como testigo protegido deje instituciones para realizar un operativo y hacer caer al jefe y todos los involucrados, varios días después y ya todo listo nos dirigimos al lugar donde en ese instante se llevaba a cabo una reunión, nuestro operativo fue un éxito y después de días de interrogar y demás cosas era el momento de renunciar por mi seguridad y la de él bebé que venía en camino, realizar todo el papeleo, informes y un posible candidato a mi puesto fue un poco tedioso pero al final lo logré, le avise al jefe el motivo, ya todo estaba arreglado, no queriendo lo acepto pero antes que dijera nada nos avisaron de un tiroteo y acudimos al lugar cuando llegamos había muchas personas muertas lo peor fue que el tiroteo tuvo lugar donde teníamos al testigo protegido ingresamos a la propiedad y encontramos al sujeto en cuestión estaba colgado sin ojos y sin la lengua, había sangre por toda la habitación y con ella un enorme letrero dirigido a mi "La siguiente eres tú Tsukino, la siguiente eres tú "me entro un miedo terrible y ya con mi renuncia aprobada y mi liquidación me aleje de todo, deje todo en manos de mi jefe y de mi compañera Tenoh, pero vivía con miedo ententonces cuando llegó el momento de dar a luz ya tenía todo preparado para protegerlos a ustedes, así que te mentí cuando dije que no te amaba, mentí cuando dije que no las quería a ellas, mentí aunque por dentro estuviera vacía, el miedo a perderlas fue más grande que todo y si al momento de salir de ahí hubieras regresado me encontrarias llorando y lamentando la decisión y si te hubiese vuelto a ver no te habría soltado jamás, después de que me dieran de alta y grabarme la imagen de mis niñas te las entregue y te fuiste y yo al llegar a mi hogar me derrumbe fue doloroso, varios meses después me llego la noticia de que habrían detenido al culpable y que ya podría vivir sin miedo, una vida normal, pero sin ustedes tenía un vacío enorme decidí entonces retomar mi antigua vocación y comencé a trabajar de niñera para llenar de alguna manera aquel vacío, un año después me llamaron de la agencia para un nuevo puesto, tenía que entrevistarme para cuidar a un par de gemelas, llegué a una mansión demasiada conocida para mi y de inmediato supe dónde trabajaría, con el matrimonio Kou, debo admitir que al principio me dieron muchos celos, coraje y ganas de golpear a alguien pero con el dolor de mi corazón me trage todo aquello pues todo había sido mi culpa, tu esposa es una gran mujer, amable, cariñosa, fuente, decidida,digna de admiración así que ustedes en mejores manos no pudieron haber quedado y me alegro mucho, bueno y el resto tu lo sabes...-termine de decir con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas y un gran nudo en la garganta

-Serena...-no te deje terminar te di un beso en los labios, solo un pequeño roce

-Cuidate Seiya y se feliz, cuida de mis niñas, cuida de tu matrimonio por que si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré...Te Amo...-le dije y me aleje con Kevin y Lita recibí mi liquidación y tomando un taxi me dirigía a mi apartamento, uno nuevo por que si quería empezar de nuevo tendría que dejar el pasado atrás...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una inmensa tristeza, los ojos hinchados, cansancio, dolor y mi estado de ánimo por los suelos preguntando si en verdad valío la pena haber dejado escapar la felicidad que se me ofrecía al lado de Seiya... lo que me hace preguntar el como es que siento y digo todo esto?

Ahora me encuentro conduciendo hacia la Mansión Kou dónde las pequeñas me esperan, quien lo diría que después de ser la novia pasaría a ser la empleada, cosas de la vida, pero bueno al llegar a la entrada y antes de hablar para que me habrán la reja veo que hay más autos estacionados, maldigo, sus hermanos ellos si que me odian después de lo que hice a Seiya seguro me echaran de aquí a patadas, suelto un suspiro y trato de ser fuerte pero los nervios me comen viva...

-Buen día Nick, podrías abrir el portón? -pregunto ligeramente asustada

-Buen día Serena, adelante -dice Nick al otro lado y después el portón se abre cediendome el paso y cerrándose detrás mio

-Terminemos con esto-suspiro y al estacionar el auto camino hacia la entrada tocando el timbre, varios minutos después una empleada me abre la puerta

-Buen día Señorita Tsukino -me dice

-Buen día Reí, puedo pasar?-pregunto

-Claro solo que antes de ir con las niñas el señor quiere hablar contigo-me responde y yo palidezco

-Muy bien, donde se encuentra? -indagó titubeante

-En la sala, tiene visitas, pero le avisare, pasa a la cocina hay café... -me dice y con una sonrisa se aleja

-Vaya que me conoce-sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina

Ingreso a la cocina y en la barra está mi taza lo último que tengo de él en esta gran mansión, el último regalo que nos hicimos, la taza...acarició la taza y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro junto a unas inmensas ganas de llorar, mi taza tiene el dibujo de un gato negro con medio corazón, del otro lado una luna y una estrella junto a una inscripción "_siempre tuyo, Seiya" _y la de él tiene un gato blanco con la mitad del corazón, la luna y la estrella del otro lado con una inscripción tan significativa como la mía "_siempre tuya, Serena" _así con aquel recuerdo y un creciente nudo en la garganta tomó la cafetera que está sobre la estufa y me sirvo mi último café que probare en esta mansión dirigiendome nuevamente a la barra de la cocina sentandome en un banco dándole la espalda a la puerta

y dejó escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos y dando un sorbo de mi cafe, comienzo a hablar en voz alta

-Seiya se que no me escucharás pero quiero que sepas que te amo, eres, fuiste y serás por siempre el amor de mi vida, desde ahora ya te extraño, pero también me alegra saber que retomas tu vida...-abrí los ojos y unas lágrimas ya resbalan por mis mejillas limpiandolas en el acto y continuó

-Me encanta cuando sonries, tu presencia, tu personalidad y ese porte que has adquirido, eres un gran padre y me arrepiento de haber sido una cobarde y haber dejado que el miedo me impidiera ser feliz, bien dicen que el amor duele pero también da alegría, hasta siempre amor mío y siempre tuya Serena Bombón.. -suspiro y tomó lo último de mi bebida dirigiendome hacia el fregadero a asear mi taza, sacarla con un trapo y guardando el utensilio en mi bolsa giro con la intensión de ir a la habitación de las gemelas pero me llevo una tremenda sorpresa y reprimo un grito tapando con ambas manos mi boca, en el marco de la puerta está Hotaru Kou, la esposa de Seiya, es alta, guapa, inteligente, segura de si misma, fuerte y tiene un gran corazón, y muchos otras cualidades que fui descubriendo conforme estuve trabajando aquí, llegue a tratarla poco pero entendí por que él la eligió a ella, y no pude evitar ponerme celosa, pero ahora veo que también es frágil y sensible, lo sé por qué justo ahora está llorando y mirándome poco a poco se va calmando y cuando logra controlarse habla entrecortada...

-Serena...-dice aún con las emociones a flor de piel y decidió interrumpir

-Señora Kou lo siento, no se que haya escuchado pero la verdad les deseo buen viaje y que sean felices, cuiden mucho a mis niñas y denle el amor que yo no podré darles, discúlpeme con las gemelas, invente cualquier cosa, y al señor dígale que no soportó verlos partir, por que es doloroso y lo lamento...adiós-dije y salí corriendo de aquel lugar

Mis piernas me sacan del lugar a prisa pero justo en la puerta de la casa me topo con las personas de las que tenía pensado huir, mis lágrimas cubren mi rostro y mis sollozos hacen que todos frente a mi voltean a mirarme

-Serena te pasa algo...-preguntan las pequeñas preocupadas

-Bom...Serena que le sucede... -interroga el hombre

-Lo siento esto es demasiado para mi frágil corazón... Los amo y que sean felices, adiós -digo e inmediatamente me apresuró a llegar a mi auto

Abro la puerta del conductor con las manos temblorosas, ingreso y cierro detrás de mí, trato de controlar mi respiración, que las lágrimas disminuyan para así partir rumbo a mi hogar, varios minutos después arrancó el auto teniendo la vaga esperanza de que me hubiera seguido y me besara, que patética soy después de hacer lo que hice, incluso mi subconsciente me reclama por ese tipo de pensamiento, justo ahora que ya he llegado empaco mis cosas en una maleta y voy rumbo al aeropuerto quiero alejarme de todo y de todos, de los recuerdos que hacen daño y del efecto de mis malas decisiones, aprendí la lección de una forma muy cruel pero estoy decidida a sanar y se que voy a lograrlo...

Estoy sentada en la sala de espera atenta al llamado para abordar el avión, próximo destino, Sydney, Australia para mi el idioma nunca a.sido un obstáculo y ahora no lo será, cierro los ojos pero un estruendo hace que los abra inmediatamente dos camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados acaban de ingresar hasta la sala del aeropuerto de donde decienden alrededor de diez hombres buscandome a mi, oigo mi nombre en los altavoces y el vello de mi piel se eriza, ahora el miedo me invade y después de años de inactividad el shock me paraliza en mi asiento, siento la mirada de un hombre sobre mi y es cuando me doy cuenta que se encuentra a mis espaldas

-Serena Tsukino nos volvemos a encontrar... -dice y el miedo se apodera de mi de nuevo

-¿Quien eres tú y que quieres de mi?-mi voz trata de sonar segura pero no lo consigo

-Vaya, vaya la mejor detective del departamento de policía tiene miedo, eso es nuevo

-Exijo saber quién eres y que quieres de mi-dijo

-Lo siento detective pero esta vez las preguntas las hago yo así que...

No escucho más que la respiración agitada de mi cuerpo y activando mi instinto policial noto de reojo que la señorita de recepción toca el botón de emergencia y alerta a todo el departamento de policías que no tardarán más que cinco minutos en llegar, lo que significa que tengo que poner a la gente a salvo, otro de los hombres se acerca a recepción y le pide que diga por el altavoz que los vuelos se retrasarán hasta nuevo aviso e inmediatamente los hombres rodean todo el perímetro colocándose en puntos estratégicos por si llegan a ser sorprendidos después escucho el sonido de varias camionetas llegando al lugar lo que me hace pensar es la policía que equivocada estoy justo en ese momento un hombre alto cabello rubio cenizo ojos verdes y ese porte al caminar no puede ser otro u otra que...

-Haruka que sucede?-pregunta

El, ella no me mira solo contesta

-La policía viene en camino alguien desde dentro hizo sonar la alarma, no sólo eso también viene el equipo especial de rescate y un escuadrón que ha sido enviado de parte del presidente, el S.W.A.T y la CIA, que haremos?

-Ellos quieren mi cabeza y la tendrán pero primero voy a divertirme, total ya no tengo nada que perder

Y con una señal varios sujetos apuntan sus armas a las personas dentro del edificio y otros tantos revisan si no hay gente escondida, soy una simple espectadora mis nudillos están blancos por el esfuerzo me siento inútil e inservible en esta situación sin darme cuenta estoy abrazando mis rodillas y mi mente hace divagaciones acerca de ¿por que hasta ahora? ¿que quieran de mi?¿desde cuando me siguen?¿que tanto saben de mi vida? y luego algo llama mi atención es una familia de cuatro integrantes cabello oscuro de ambos adultos y dos pequeñas con un peinado similar al de mi niñez demasiado familiar para mi, se quienes son ellos irremediablemente voltean y me miran yo solo pronunció un nombre en un susurro

~Seiya_..._

Después todo sucede en cámara lenta...las niñas al verme corren hacia mi, Seiya y Hotaru se miran preocupados y en este momento en el que ambas niñas y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo y lloramos he firmado mi sentencia de muerte

-Pero miren nada más así que la detective si tenía familia, que escondido lo tenias dulzura -dice y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal

-Dejalos ir a todos si es a mi a quien quieres, estoy a tu disposición -le digo con la esperanza que los deje ir a todos

-Ya te dije que ahora las órdenes las doy yo y como tu eres mi principal trofeo pues ya ves...


End file.
